Familar Kriegan
by Evil Angel 215
Summary: Krigan meets Zero.
1. Chapter 1

High Gothic in **bold** will have brackets next to it for translation

Look in life I never asked much in life ,all I ever wanted was to join the guard and maybe get married and have some relative peace(It 's the 41st millennium the only peace you get is between battles hence the relative) and survive to see my second century. I fulfilled my first dream by joining the 487th Krieg Regiment (Yes I'm a humourless bastard) the others...well... there on hold. You see right know I happen to be firing my Lasgun at a group of orks and getting married is the last thing on my mind.

"Frakfrakfrakfrakfrak!" I shout as my power cell decides to die on my as an ork boy charges at me. I fumble with my Lasgun trying to pullout the spent cell, the cold of the ice world numbing my fingers. I don't get it out in time as the ork hits me round the head with the flat of its axe. I grip onto my Lasgun as I tumble to the ground and I see a flash of light before I black out with the metallic tang of blood in my mouth.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière (if you feeling formal) stood outside the Tristian Academy of Magic preparing herself for another failed spell

"My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!" As normal an explosion soon followed her words but what was normal was the figure lying in the (normal) crater. It looked human but it was wearing a masked that had smoked glass wear eyes should be and a tube where the mouth was. It was also wearing some sort of black-blue trench coat which had some sort of armour underneath it and its hands it was clutching a very strange looking musket. To top it of it was wearing a helmet that looked like a coal scuttle.

"What are you?" Louise whispered under her breath

"Ha only Louise the Zero could summon a dead familiar!"

"I'd rather be dead than be her familiar."

"I'd rather be dead if I had to look at your face!" Louise retorted she looked at her body of her familiar whishing she could have at least have summoned something alive. She turned to the advising teacher, Mr Colbert

"Can I try again?" Louise asked hopefully. Mr Colbert shook his head

"To do allow you to try again would be blasphemy."

"But it's dead!"

"A Familiar changes your life." Mr Colbert shrugged "And maybe if you complete the ritual it will reanimate or something"

Louise sighed as she approached the body and began to chant.

"My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Vallière, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar." With that she kneeled down and finding a bare patch of skin she kissed it. It took a huge a gasping breath and pushed itself away from her.

I woke up gasping with breath and to find some frakking girl with pink hair kissing me on the frakking forehead. I pushed myself away from her and stood up and then nearly fainted as I took in my surroundings. Instead of an ice field cover in the burnout husks of vehicles and frozen bodies, I find by self in a green field with a blue sky over head. The smell of freshly cut grass had replaced the smell of las shot and burning bodies. I then notice that I'm surrounded by juvies who all seem to have mutant pets and weird choice of hair colour. What I did next I think any other Kriegsmen would do. I grabbed the girl with pink hair (who was standing in front of me in shock or something) by the shoulder and then twisted her around so her back was pressed against my torso and my arm was around her neck. I then yanked my laspistol from its holster and then swiftly pressed it against her temple. This was done in less than two seconds

"**Nemo movere aut ****I**** erit ictus e cerebro suo**!" I shouted

(Nobody move or I will blow her brains out)

A man you I a summed who was the leader took a step towards I pointed my Laspistol at him

"**Immittet tibi unum et in quo gradu balls**!"

(One more step and I will shoot you in the balls)

The man raised his arms so I lowered my laspistol by a fraction. He took another step towards me.

I fulfilled my promise.

He went down clutching were his manhood used to be screaming in pain, the smell of cut grass was replaced by the smell of burnt flesh. Ah the smell of home. The juvies just stared, their eyes flickering at my gun (which I had now pointed at them) and at the man you lying on the floor, still screaming in pain. The pink haired girl was offering no resistance with my hand around her neck, out of fear or something else I didn't know.

After about five minutes the man stopped screaming and was just laying there whimpering, this was getting boring, I had no idea what to do other than keep aiming at the kids; one of them looked close to tears.

"Why won't you just kill us?" one of them wailed. My eyes widened from behind my rebreather. They knew Kriegan? How the frak did they know Kriegan? No one knows Kriegan except from people from Krieg and members of the Ordoes Linguistics.

"You know Kriegan?" I ventured. They all looked at me in surprise.

"What's Kriegan?" One of them asks.

"You know the language you're speaking now." I scoff. "The same language you learn at Schoola"

All I get from them are confused looks .

"Surely you know what Schoola is?"Still blank looks. I was beginning to get worried now "Next you'll be telling me you don't know who the Emperor is." Still blank looks. Uh oh if they don't know you the Emperor is ...Frak. I began to think of how this was possible, in fact I was so deep in thought I didn't notice someone sneak behind me and hit me over the head. The last thing I remember was a burning sensation in my hand.

AsI have no clue about the zero universe I would appreciate advice


	2. Chapter 2

Louise was standing in the infirmary of the Academy surrounded by the smell of anti sceptic and roses. She was there to see her familiar. After he had been hit over the head by a passing grounds men with a shovel he had been moved to here. As soon as they had laid it down on the bed they had shackled it's hands to the bed and then proceed to fill it up with as much sleeping potion as possible. It was laying here now its breath sounding wheezing as it passed through its mask and Louise looked at with fear. Her own familiar had put a gun to her head, something that was unheard of, throughout recorded history there had been no account of a familiar turning on its master. Of all the things to happen to her. She looked at him one more time before she left the room.

The first thing I feel when I wake up is the fact I feel like someone has run over my head with a chimera, the next was the fact I was tied down, and the next is the fact I can longer see my Lasgun or pistol anywhere. Well if they were trying to piss me off the succeeded all right. I hate being tied down

"**Mihi ex ista**!"

(Get me out of these things)

I shout. I have a real problem with being tied down, it really freaks me out. Anyway some nurse runs in and stares at me as if she's surprised to see I'm moving.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Like I'm gonnna answer, she has no frakking right to speak Kriegan so why should I answer in Kriegan? She doesn't deserve an answer in Kriegan. Unless...

"**Nam Imperator**!"

(For the Emperor)

Yep no response. Just another look of confusion, if she doesn't worship the Emperor why should I honour her by speaking Kriegan?

"**Mihi ex ista**!" She just looks at me and I really just want to strangle her. Any frakking human understands High Gothic, it gets drilled into your head since you were born, if you don't speak it then you're not a part of the Imperium. Therefore should be cleansed from the stars. Easy to understand.

Louise walked down the staircase to her room wondering what would happen to her. If her familiar was broken what would happen to her. You had ever heard of a mage you didn't have a familiar?(and a mage who's spells blew stuff up nine times out of ten) Would she be kicked out of the Academy or even worse be force to live like a commoner. She imagined herself a commoner; then she imagined that she would have nightmares from now on. She then heard footsteps from behind her and a voice calling out.

"Miss Vallière, miss Vallière!" Louise turns around to see a nurse running down the stairs. As the nurse stops in front of her she can smell the disinfected from her uniform.

"Your familiar is awake Miss Vallière." Louise just stared at her.

"I thought you gave it enough sleeping potion to make it sleep for weeks."

"We did miss Vallière." Louise said nothing as she followed the nurse up the stairs.

After the nurse finished staring at me for five minutes, she finally left. Thank the Emperor I hate it when things stare at me. Hormagaunts stare at you with only animal instinct before they rip your throat out, a Elder will stare at you with contempt before they shred you and a Heretic will always look at me in fear when stand over them like an angel of vengeance. There is nothing like killing heretics. I begin to whistle _The tracks on the Land Raider crush the heretic _to remind me of the fonder memories of the cleansing of Gorut V. How I would love to repeat history here, cutting down these heretics one by one, seeing their faces as I pull the trigger. Nothing would give me more pleasure right now. I hear footsteps in the distance so I stop whistling and strained to hear what they're saying.

"...weapons are in the vault in my office with the others that came though." The voice sounded old and was male

"More weapons like his came through?" This sounded like the nurse

"Yes but over a period of time."

"How many?"

"Not sure."

"Are they safe?"

"Yes, yes. The right tower is impossible to scale and he would have to get out of those shackles to escape."

This was brilliant. They were either so stupid or they thought I wouldn't escape. Come on who talks out load near a prisoner where they have hidden their weapons, any doubts I had about escaping are now gone. If they are stupid enough to practically tell me where my weapons are, they can't have secured me that well. I take a closer look at the shackles that keeping me to the bed. They don't look that good (for them) they were coated in rust. I was about to see if I could break them when an old man stepped into view. He had an enormous beard and moustache it looked like he could trip over it any second. He looked like some sort of priest wearing a robe. On his shoulder he had a mouse and he looked like an ok guy; for a heretic. Then the nurse stepped in beside him and his attention turned to her, or to be precise her arse. This disgusted me, to see this old man leering at her like she was a piece of meat (she may be a heretic but it's still unacceptable in any case*). He reminded me of a governor who did the same to a squad mate of mine, she punched his lights out. The nurse was trying to ignore it. Pathetic. If she had been Kriegan she wouldn't have put up with it.

"So you are the familiar Miss Vallière summoned." So I was summoned here was I? Or was the old man trying to throw me off guard. And what the frak was a familiar? Either way I wasn't talking. I estimated that the shackles would give way in about twenty seconds. Then I'm going to get my gun, then I will turn it on to automatic. Then I will find whoever summoned me here and if they can't send me back, I will make sure they die the most slow and most painful death physically possible. This I promise you.

*Accept if you're a slanneshi cultist

Right I've been getting reviews telling me that i haven't up on my 40k facts. I have and all will be explained as to why he is different. Ok? Good


	3. Chapter 3

Louise was nervous. This would be the first time since she first summoned it would she see her familiar. Trouble is she did not if she was nervous because she was excited or scared. She was excited as no one had summoned a familiar as powerful as her. Her familiar had kept her entire class at bay with a single weapon and didn't falter until a spade made a brief encounter with his head. The fact that no one else commanded a familiar like hers filled her with satisfaction and pride. It also filled her with fear. Her familiar had but a gun to her head. Shot her teacher without hesitation. If it wanted to it could proberly breaks its chains and kill her now. She took a deep breath and walked towards the bed.

I watched as the old man paced in front of my bed. He had been doing this for some time now after he called me a familiar. Running through my head was that name. Vallière. She was the bitch who had brought me to this land and she would send me back. Or she would die. While I was lost in my thoughts, the old man had looked down at his feet while walking and then tripped over his lowered beard. I did not laugh. Had this anyone but the heretics of this world I would laugh. I have a good humour (My humour is nonexistent to other regiments) for someone who is from Krieg. Orks make me chuckle as there rickety weapons fail and kill there users. Tyranids are funny in their own way. Even taus are funny as their battle suits explode so spectacularly .But heretics drain the humour from me. When I enter battle with them all mirth is taken away, I do not laugh at my squad mates jokes. This is for one simple reason. I find no humour when a heretic is near me and still breathing. Why should I find humour in a joke when I know there is a heretic defiling the Emperor with its very presence? That is why I don't laugh.

Another figure enters the corner of my eye. She is a teenager and seems to be sporting the same tradition among the heretics. The tradition that made her dye her hair pink and grow it until it almost reached the floor. She was wearing some sort of Schoola uniform. The old man turns to her and of course leers at her like a juviphile.

"Ah Miss Vallière I haven't seen you since you hospitalized our latest teacher." The girl blushed. Sorry; that **bitch** blushed. This was the bitch that had summoned me hear away from where I truly belong. I stare at her through my rebreather with as much hatred as possible. I almost considered breaking the chains and killing her with my hands right now. But something stopped me. Why should I kill her now? Why don't I wait until... Yes that would work. Las bolts were lethal at full power but at their lowest setting the excruciatingly painful. A smile forms on my lips.

Louise looks at her familiar and shudders. It was staring at her. It hadn't stopped staring at her since the headmaster had said her name. And she couldn't see why the head master was so happy either.

"...look at the design on the helmet as well. It's the same as the trench coat; see look the double headed eagle. I wonder if it's religious symbol? Now if we..."

Couldn't he feel the hate radiating of her familiar? If hatred was water, the entire room would be flooded and she would be drowning.

"...and look at the mask. What could it be for?"

She was scared and she wanted nothing more to run.

I looked at the old man with his mutterings. He thought I was some sort of experiment. I am no one's experiment. This heretic obviously does not know who he dealing with. If he had been guardsmen he would have secured me properly and he wouldn't have mentioned were my weapons are in front of me.

"And look at this book we found on his person." My eyes widened when I saw what he was holding.

He was holding my prayer book. HE WAS HOLDING MY PRAYER BOOK! He dare desiccate it with his hands. I stared at the old man; it was I could stop myself from tearing myself from the shackles and killing him where he stood.

"It's a shame the church wants to burn it." At that moment two things broke. The first was my self control. The other was the shackles.

"**Die haereticus****!" **(Die heretic) I screamed as I launched myself of the bed at him. The old heretic stumbled backward, my outstretched arms missing his neck my millimetres. I fell to the floor, my rebreather pressing against my skull as it smashed in the tiled floor. I looked up and saw him. Backing towards the exit and trying to pull a stick from inside his robes. I snarled as I scrambled up before breaking into a sprint. He was still fumbling for that stick when I grabbed his face in my hand and used my momentum to smash the back of his head to the floor. I landed on top of him with my hand still on his face, I quickly placed my knees either side of his chest and began to squeeze. I then lifted his head up ready to smash it back into the floor again.

"Stop!" I hesitated and looked up at the pink haired girl. Every fibre in my body was telling me to smash the old man's head in, yet I still stopped. Wait why should I obey her? She was the bitch who brought me here. What was I going to do to her again? Oh yeah. Kill her. I yank my prayer book out of the now unconscious old man's hands. Time to die bitch.

I start to run at her, the look of fear on her face is priceless. I about to hit her when I see the stick in her hands glow and hear her mutter the word "Explosion". Suddenly there is a cloud of black smoke and I'm thrown to the end of the room and slammed into the back wall. For second time today I fall unconscious but it will be the last. My last conscious memory is the feeling of myprayer book between my fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

A cell. They put me in a cell. Not a very good cell but all the same a cell. I leaned back against the wall and listen to the clunk as my helmet connected with stone. I crossed my arms as I looked round my new room. It was a simple stone cell with the only door being in the wooden door. The window of course in classic manner was barred. In other words a frakking poor excuse for a cell. In an imperial cell the floor would be covered in spikes and there would be no window, the walls would be made out of Plasteel or Adamantium. If I had plasma gun these walls would be slag by now but all I had was a Promethium grenade. I sighed as I pulled it out of a pocket on the inside of my trench coat. If I was going to be fighting against heretics at least they could be smart heretics and not as dumb as a grox. But these guys take the cake; they put me in a cell with a Promethium grenade for the Emperor's sake! Who the hell is that stupid, even orks searched you when they put you in their slave gangs! They obviously didn't even bother to search me properly. Idiotic heretics. The Standard is slipping.

Louise couldn't believe it. She had (finally) put the Headmaster in the infirmary. Old ottoman had never expelled her when she had almost killed other teachers but was stopping him now when her familiar had almost killed him! Her Familiar had done it and her familiar was her responsibility. She just hoped that he would forgive her.

I stared at the door and thought over my problem. Would I use the Promethium grenade? It would certainly open the door but would it be the best way to do it? What if I needed the Promethium grenade after I escaped? I don't expect to find any real threats here but it pays to be cautious, plus I might piss off the machine spirit by throwing at an unworthy target and in the case of a grenade that is something you really don't want to do. I saw a Catachan throw a krak at a gretchin once, it bounce of its soup bowl helmet and landed at the Catachan's feet. All he had time to do was mutter "Oh Frak" before he learnt to fly the hard way. That's why you don't piss off machine spirits as they always get there revenge somehow and grenades are temperamental. I continue to stare at the door hoping to see the instructions on how to escape in the grain of the wood. I will get out; just not now it seemed.

Louise was alone at lunch. No one wanted to sit next to her. They hadn't wanted to do that when she first arrived at the school but they had put up with her and had sat next to her when there was no more space; they wouldn't even go near her now. They whispered behind her back. She had summoned the familiar that had put two teachers in the infirmary, the familiar that would shoot them without hesitation and it scared them. The familiar had a reputation. It could kill you with a look, silence you with a finger and steal your soul with a word. Well at least that's what the rumours said. Louise didn't know whether to believe them or make up her own story. Either way she would eat her soup alone.

I hear footsteps coming up the corridor. There not soldiers. By the sound of it the feet are clad in shoes with soft soles. The kind nobles wear in hive cities. Expensive good for nothing shoes with elaborate carvings and silk trappings. Useless on the field to put into other words. I remain sitting and lean against the back wall, I hope they think I am asleep; I'm in no mood for their heresy. I listen to the footsteps get louder as they get closer. A boy comes into view as I see his face through the barred window in my door. Blond hair and blue eyes he looks like the classic hero out of a pict drama, the one who charges in a shouts a speech of love to a hapless maiden with more plastic than flesh who clutches a rose to here enlarged chest. The kind I hate.

"Get up commoner."His voice is laced with what he thinks is authority. It disgusts me. He has the audacity to talk to me like that. I imagine his face with a chainsword ripping through it. I smile.

"A plebeian must obey an aristocrat." Now it's a Tyranid eating him alive. Slowly.

"Get up!" He screeches. He starts to remind me of a banshee now. Now there's a thought...

Then I hear the unmistakable sound of a key being but into a lock. I smiled this idiot was going to be my way out. He pushes the door open and walks in. He is wearing a ridiculous shirt. It has a gap running down the middle with strings crisscrossing along its width. It looked like the hybrid of shirt and a corset. He also wore a cape that reached his ankles. He looked like a male prostitute. He proberly thought he looked dashing. I thought he looked like and idiotic heretic. He approached me; he was either stupid, arrogant or both. As soon as he is near enough I kick upwards with as much strength that I can muster. I'm right on target. My boot hits him directly in the crotch. He slumps down to his knees; moaning, his hands wrapped protectively around his privates. I get up and kick him on the chin. A spry of blood erupts from his mouth as he topples over backwards.

I walk over to him and crouch down by his chest, I grab a handful of his shirt string and pull him up so his face is level is level with my rebreather. His eyes roll.

"Where am I?" He mutters something incoherent. I shake him.

"Where am I?" I repeat myself he looks at me with terror and defiance in his eyes. He also clamps his mouth shut. I sigh behind my mask, I rip my combat knife from its hidden sheaf from inside my jacket and I grip it in my left hand.

"Where am I" he remains silent. I ram the knife into his stomach. He screams as six inches of serrated Adamantium rips his flesh. It's a mortal wound. He won't die for a couple of minutes.

"Where am I?"I shout. He spits at me. A single droplet of his tainted blood soars through the air and lands on the Aquila on my helmet. I slam him into the floor. He would die like all heretics now. I slowly tear the knife from his stomach. Blood sprays onto my chest and starts to pool on the floor. I stand up still gripping the knife in my left I reach into my trench coat and pull out the Promethium grenade. I walk through the wide open door, the heretic is still screaming. I walk away from the door. I slowly press the stud on the grenade and I toss it over my shoulder. I hear it clunk as it hits the ground. If I was any other guardsmen or a member of a cast in a Pict drama ,I would be doing some sort of speech right now. But I'm Kriegan. I walk away from the cell in silence, then I feel the slight shockwave and the quiet bang as the grenade explodes showering the heretic with burning Promethium. His screams intensify as he is burnt alive.

As soon as the smell of burning flesh reaches me ;I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter has taken such a long time to update but unluckily for me Omnissah was not smiling upon my laptop and as for psykotic addiction** ** I hope this chapter is better for you and for the people who the thought grenade was a waste,I can only say you were right but my character was angry so therefore not thinking straight. We are only Kriegan **

I made a mistake I wasted a Promethium grenade on some arrogant boy who dressed like a male prostitute. Thank the Emperor that the rest of my squad was not here to see that otherwise I would be the laughing stock of the entire regiment. Well maybe not the laughing stock as we tend not to laugh a lot and when we do it's a private affair. I walk down the corridor hoping to see a staircase or a window that would give me any idea as to where I am but something tells me its full of one of the many things I hate. Nobles. Arrogant, pigheaded Nobles, the sort of people that stand against everything Krieg stands for. These are the type of people who bully the less fortunate just because the daddy owns some big company that mines ork piss or something but as soon as they are invaded or they are threatened they hide behind bodyguards and pointless furniture. On Krieg you always start at the bottom and then you have to work your way up to the top no matter who your parents are. My mother...

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of ripping fabric and the smell of burn cotton. Now I had to deal with this frakking problem. I looked down at my right arm it had frozen up completely, this wasn't the first time this had happened. I reached over with my left arm and tugged the sleeve of my right and then shrugged my greatcoat off completely letting it fall to the floor. I then with great difficulty I undo the buckles that hold my flak armour up with only one hand, I'm left standing with only my rebreather and my fatigues on. I then fumbled with my top buttons cursing as even though I had done this several times it was still as hard the first time I tried it. When the top two are undone I push the fabric away from my right shoulder, I frowned behind my rebreather my bra strap had got caught in the expose servos of my bionic arm. Again. I try pulling it out but a lot of the threads had got caught, still cursing I pulled my combat knife from its holster and started to cut away the annoying threads.

This had been a problem ever since I got it after my original had been dissolved by a pool of bio acid, it was supposed to have come with a cover to stop this from happening but unluckily for me that particular piece was lost. But then again I'm lucky to have a bionic replacement in the first place. I cut my bra loose and holster my knife, now began the fun task of picking the threads from the exposed gears. Hopefully the machine spirit wouldn't mind this too much.

Louise sat at the delicate white table trying to enjoy the warm sunshine as she sipped at her tea. She just couldn't help it, her mind kept wondering to her familiar and to what it could be doing right now. She shuddered at the thought, she could almost imagine it screaming and running at her and feeling its fingers closing around her neck...No! She would not be afraid of her own familiar she was a Vallière an ancient and noble family she would not be afraid. She got up, leaving her tea and marched towards the dungeons with what she hoped was determined look on her face.

She didn't notice Montmorency crying out for Guiche

When I finally cut the last thread I pushed my bra strap (or at least what remained of it) as I could but I knew it would proberly slide right back down again. I flexed my arm and noticed that it didn't seem damaged and felt perfectly fine so I buttoned up my fatigues and fixed my flak armour back on with ease. I reached down and picked up my greatcoat and almost purred at the comfort at having it back on again, I then holstered my knife and renewed my search for an exit. I walked for about two minutes before I saw a spiral staircase, I slowed myself down and strained to hear the sound of any approaching footsteps; I didn't hear any. Slowly with my back pressed to the wall I climbed the stairs at an agonisingly slow pace, if I went any faster I wouldn't to be able to hear the sound of their footsteps over my own. As I ascended pieces of furniture became more common, small coffee tables or cupboards dotted the walls, some would consider them beautiful I however saw the opportunity to gather some Intel. I approached one of the cupboards and opened it was empty except for a lone mop. Perfect.

I dragged the mop out and dumped it onto the floor making it sure it made it clattered loudly as it hit the floor, I then quickly climbed in the cupboard and closed the doors. My plan was simple if this place was infested with nobles then they would have servants; servants who liked to tidy up and knew the layout of this place. They would have heard the mop and hopefully come to see the source of the noise, when they see the mop on the floor they would put it away and I would pounce. I don't know how long I waited in there but what seemed like hours later I heard someone approach. Slowly I drew my combat knife and kept my eyes focused on the thin slit of light that was my only source of illumination. The footsteps got louder until they stopped outside the doors. I pounced. I flung myself out the door. In front of me was teenage girl. She was wearing an old fashioned maid outfit; she had a bob of black and blue eyes. I saw her turn towards me and her eyes widen in fear.

I then crashed into her. I knocked her off balance and she fell to the ground her arms flailing as she did so. As she fell she grabbed on to the nearest . I fell down like a sack of Grox burgers. Thankfully the teenage maid turned out to be a rather good cushion. She cried out as I knocked the wind out of her. That's when boot camp kicked in. I quickly flipped her onto her back and grabbed her neck with one arm and covered her mouth with the over. Her eyes widened as I slowly squeezed her neck.

"Now when I release my hand you will not scream. Understand?" Her response was to batter my chest with her hands. I sighed, second try lucky.

"You be quiet or I will kill you. Understand?" She started to kick me. Plan B. I let go of her throat and took my knife out of its sheath and whipped it to her throat.

"Ever wonder what your organs looked like? Because if you don't be quiet I will rip out your intestines. _Understand." _The last bitcame through gritted teeth I needed to find my weapons now and this maid was not going to stop me. Thankfully for her she stop struggling.

"Now when I let go of your mouth the only parts of your body you can move are your lips and your head. Grunt if you understand." She let out a small grunt. I slowly lifted my hand away from her mouth. Hopefully this heretic will be smart.

"What is your name?"

"S.s...Siesta." Good; she was frightened she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Now Siesta I'm going to ask you some questions."

Montmorency was furious her so called boyfriend was off slipping his hands down some tramps panties for all she knew. Now she wasn't furious she was apocalyptic when she caught him she would so him why he should...There. He was standing all by himself standing on tiptoes. Looking for some slut thought Montmorency as she thundered towards Guiche. Luckily for Guiche he saw his thundering girlfriend before she reached him. This gave him a chance to try and a compose himself but not much else.

"Guiche!" the blond boy tried to disappear into a stone wall. Let's just say it didn't work.

"Hello my beloved." He tried to do his winning smile. She disarmed him with a look.

"Who are you looking for?" Montmorency's voice turned threatening.

"You my sweetheart." It almost seemed to look like that Guiche was physically shrinking.

"Don't give me that crap. Where's the whore your hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything my beloved I'm looking for this First year..." He was interrupted quite rudely by the headmaster's window exploding and a figure hitting the ground with a sickening crunch.

**That's the end of this chapter I don't know long how the other one will take but I hoped you enjoyed this one and please keep the reviews up they keep me going. Here's a little taster of the next chapter. Plus an artist from Devian art has said he is willing to do a drawing of our main character so keep a look out.**

The man in ridiculous armour in front of me holding is little metal stick in front of him like it would protect, his friend cowered behind him looking like he was going to piss his pants. Cowards. I raised my Lasgun and smiled behind my rebreather.

This was going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

A naked human was strapped to the table. Her wrists were red and inflamed from constant strain and blood leaked constantly from them. Her ankles were no better. She was alone. The entire room was dark except for a single glowing orb which kept the edges of the room in shadow which seemed to constantly shift and move. However she couldn't see this; her eyes were blinded by a thin strip of silk. Her lips were dry and cracked from lack of drink and she moaned as she constantly pulled against the straps that held her down.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a giant of a man. Clad in armour with adorned with symbols that seemed to twist and shape reality. His armour was jet black ,he would be all but invisible in the dimly lit room were it not for the huge squares of dyed human skin stretched across his oversized shoulders. On his left pauldron a winged claw seemed to shiver in delight. He stepped towards the slave.

"What do want toy?" He hissed through pointed teeth. The slave turned her head to the sound of the giant's voice. "Do you wish the embrace the Lord of Pleasure?"

"Yes mmmy Lllord." Stuttered the slave; longing and desperation dripping from her voice as she squirmed on the table. He walked closer and was almost upon her. He bent over so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Do you wish it with all being?" He whispered. "Does your soul sing for it? Do you want it more than the air in your chest? Or the blood in your veins?" The slave pushed even more against the bonds.

"Yes my lord." Her voice was thick with lust. The giant pulled back to his full height and began to circle her.

"Only the worthy are permitted his embrace slave, those who are utterly devoted to him will receive his ultimate gift." He purred as he ran ceramite encased finger over her leg.

"I am worthy my lord!" whined as she tried to move her body closer to his. He was silent as he dragged his finger further up her body. Her moans increased as his finger got further up her body. He was up to her neck before he withdrew his finger. She cried out in surprise and disappointment and further strained her body so she could touch him. Once more he lowered his head to her ear.

"Then you shall have it" He hissed; she cried out in happiness.

"Oh thank you my lord! Than..." She was cut short as he ripped out a long slim blade and slashed it over neck. She gave a bubbling scream of ecstasy and shuddered in pleasure. The giant watched with a smile on his slips as he life blood drained away and her scream died to nothing. Another figure stepped out of the shadows. He lifted his nose to the sight that greeted him .

"Was this necessary? Surly your god requires less." He paused and tried to think of the word that would least offend the giant. "Zealous means of praising?" Quicker than the human eye could see the giant span and grabbed the other man by the throat and lifted him to his eye level.

"Don't even try to get the smallest amount of authority over me Cromwell." He hissed. "I worship the Dark prince _exactly _how he asks me to." He smile grew wider as the man began to kick and his face turned purple; he threw Cromwell into the corner of the room and watched him as he spat blood.

"You may have summoned me worm but you must remember your place in this." Cromwell slowly rose to his feet,

"Of course my lord... I won't repeat the same mistake." The giant walked right up to Cromwell so the man had to crane his neck so he look at the Dark Astartes face.

"You better little man, as much as Slaanesh gives gifts to deserving servants he will also take them away." His voice became low. "You wouldn't want to lose that new shiny ring would you?" Cromwell fingered the ring on finger.

"No my lord." The giant smiled showing pointed teeth,

"Good now go and get out of my sight." Cromwell stumbled out of the room while the giant laughed.

Louise couldn't help it. She collapsed to the floor and vomited out the contents of her stomach. For a few seconds the stark smell of vomit drowned out the smell of burnt flesh. Lying in front of her was a charred skeleton lock in an endless scream of agony. She couldn't look at it as she knew if it was not for her, this would never have happened.

Ottoman sighed as he signed the piece of paper work in front of him. Pointed at it with his wand and it floated in mid air and rolled up on it own, a ribbon floated of is desk and tied itself over the scroll. It then floated over to Miss Longueville.

"Please take this to the pigeon coop Miss Longueville and make sure it reaches the palace." Miss Longueville grabbed the scroll and then walked out of his study. Ottoman kept his eyes firmly on her behind until she left the room. He sighed before he opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out the items that were found on Louise's familiar.

The first seemed to be a strange sort of musket yet it did not have the same firing mechanism. The other item seemed to be a pistol version of the musket it was also the weapon that had castrated a member of his staff.

Sadly they were the only things they could get of Louise's mysterious familiar. All member of the faculty (himself included) were too scared to go near the familiar let alone rummage through its greatcoat. The prayer book had been left with the familiar as the last time they had taken it away it resulted in him staying a brief stay in the infirmary and the familiar being lock up in one of the cells.

He didn't know what to do with it. If they let it lose it could harm or even kill anyone it ran into yet I pained him to lock up another human being It didn't suit his morals. He promised he would go down to the cells and see if he could have a civilised conversation with it.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang and he looked up to see his doors being kicked open and walking through the doorway was no other than Louis's familiar.

"You have something of mine." It spoke with a monotone voice."

I smile as I see my Lasgun once more. Its sitting on the pervert's desk and it is all I can focus on. My attention is torn from it when I can here footsteps behind me. Coming up the stairs are are a couple of what look like soldiers. I run towards the desk and grab my Lasgun with one hand. Before I can pick it up properly the old man thrusts a stick in front of my face. I sigh before I quickly grab his wrist with my spare are and pull him forward so he falls on the desk. I then grab the barrel of my Lasgun with both hands and drive the stock down onto the back of his head. Knocking him unconscious. I then grab grip of my Lasgun with my right hand and spin round while bringing the stock the my shoulder.

And nearly laugh at the sight in front of me

The man in ridiculous armour in front of me holding is little metal stick in front of him like it would protect, his friend cowered behind him looking like he was going to piss his pants. Cowards. I raised my Lasgun and smiled behind my rebreather.

This was going to be easy.

I pull the trigger and watch as a crimson beam of light hit the first man's face. This cause his face to disappear as a fist sized hole appeared where his nose used to be. His sword dropped to the floor and the man behind him dropped to the ground without a forehead. I ignore the bodies and return to the headmaster. He is standing up now.

I look him in te eye as I fire into his chest. He falls back through the window.

**This was the hardest chapter to write and I'm not very happy with it but I'll leave the judging to you so could you please tell me what you think. I would like to thank NicholasvonKrieg for drawing a picture of our lovely Kriegan and I'm gonna put a link in my bio **


	7. Chapter 7

I have noticed that where ever I go people are always scared to see me. At Schoola the resident bully shat a brick whenever he saw me walk towards him. In boot camp the quartermaster nearly cried when I told him what I thought of him when he tried to pinch my arse. Now as I walk down the stairs I wonder why they fear me.

I can't understand why though. I only punched the bully once and the quartermaster only needed therapy for two weeks. Only heretics and xenos should fear me, only on them do I turn my Lasgun on. These heretics with ridiculous hair should fear me, if they are sane they all ready do(I can only hope)but why do the citizens of the imperium fear me and regiment? What makes them fear us so? Is it our tactics? The way we throw ourselves at the enemy? Our silence to our allies? Our tactics allow us to crush the enemies of man. We throw ourselves at the enemy so others do not have to. Why talk when we could be killing the foe. We are what we are, our homeworld and our history shape us and nothing but the word of the god emperor himself will change us.

Or me.

I walk down the stairs; the only sound is the sound of my boots meeting stones. I pull out the power cell and put in a fresh one. The slight hum reminded me of simpler times, of battlefields and screaming sergeants. I walk towards the doors that I know will lead to the courtyard were thanks to the late pervert they are all gathered there. I wonder what they will do when I begin to fire.

Xiavus could remember. Not everything of course that would be impossible but most of his life he could remember in crystal clarity. He could remember the operation in every single pleasurable second. Of the surgeon cutting into his flesh rearranging into perfection, every glorious cut and incision and the sound of his own ripping flesh. The oh so brilliant pain how he missed that pleasure, never had he experienced so good. He had been a lowly worshiper of the Dark prince then he had been chosen, one among a million; for his devotion and physical prowess. He had sworn oaths that most men had nightmares about; he had given himself to become the ultimate servant of Slaanesh.

The scarred had faded within weeks for Slaanesh liked his worshippers to be images of perfection so why should he be scarred? He remembered the first time he went into combat with his new reborn body. He heard sounds he never knew existed or sight he had dreamed about, who knew a scream contained so many perfect notes. Or how sensual a cut to the arm could be and the way the enemy pleaded for their lives was like the most beautiful choir. He hadn't realised how dull the human body had been and thanks to his devotion he had been rewarded beyond his wildest dreams.

Three more centuries passed and he led a squad of daemons into battle, they howled and screamed in pleasure as they descended onto the enemy then it had happened. He had been pulled away from his greatest dream as he had been travelling through the warp. Slaves had been sacrificed and forced into orgies to ensure that they got safe passage yet it had not worked. A warp portal had opened up in front of him taking him here. At first he had been angry and had started to slaughter anyone and anything in his path but then he realised something.

This was paradise.

Here was a virgin world devoid of the limits of the forty-first millennium, there was no imperium worshipping there corpse god, nor was there threat of the more stupid follows of chaos (aka Khornate followers) messing things up. This was a perfect chance to bring a fresh world to the worship of Slaanesh, to bring a world to the pleasures that they could not imagine and a chance to gain daemonhood. Imagine the unholy pleasure he could feel when Slaanesh gave him the ultimate gift when he turned an entire world over to him. He would command legions Daemonettes and make hundreds of worlds worship him and enslave countless men. But to do this he would have to conquer this place.

He found Cromwell trying to lead a pathetic revolution against the local monarchy. Xiavus had started to converted him but he was still slow to enjoy the pleasures of Slaanesh even with the ring he had been given. His plan was to attack a country with a single ship, what idiot would do this? If he planned and waited he could attack with an armada? He had killed Cromwell's generals and taken control of his military by force. He had also set up multiple cults dedicated to worshiping Slaanesh throughout Albion ,this world was already his he just had to wait.

I look at the doors and notice that they are crap craftsmanship before I kick them open. A crowd of adolescence has gathered around the body of the pervert, what I assume to be supervising adults are keeping the crowd back. They don't notice me other the voices over the students and that brings a smile to my face.

I bring the butt of my Lasgun to my shoulder and aim down the iron sights, focusing on the back of a boy that looks to be around eleven, he is trying to push between two older students so he can see the dead body. I remember my first dead body, my closest friend with a chainaxe buried in the head.

I hold my breath and squeeze the trigger.

He clothing is instantly burnt away under the intensity of the laser, the flesh underneath instantly evaporated in a cloud red mist, the spinal cord snapped as the moisture in the grey matter expanded and turned to steam. His legs crumple beneath him as the connection to his brain was severed, before he fell to the ground I had moved onto my next target the loud crack of the Lasgun discharging echoed through the courtyard.

The teenage girl was turning towards me as the las beam blew off half her face, reducing it to a charred mess. The next target was a older boy whose mouth was open in shock, the laser evaporated a chunk of his throat; it almost fell off when he fell to the ground. The next was a short girl with blue hair and glasses who had a staff pointed at me.

I was blown back by a sudden rush of wind that sent me flying into a wall back first. My vision went dim for a couple of seconds and my head slammed against stone and my Lasgun slipped from my hands. I tried to move but the force of the wind kept me from moving, it was all I could do to keep breathing. I screamed at her for denying me from killing her. She has no right to do so.

"Du wirst sterben!" I scream in old Krieg, staining my muscles against the howling wind.

Then a man came into view. He was wearing a solider's uniform that looked like it came of feudal Terra complete with the feathered hat. His hair was a greyish blond with ridiculously long hair and a small beard. He walked towards me effortlessly. The wind did not seem to affect him. As he approached me he pulled out a pair of manacles from the depths of his long coat and fastened them to my wrists.

"You will not be hurting anyone anymore." He said in a baritone voice. I stopped screaming.

"Heretic Abschaum." I whisper to him over the roar of the wind.

**Well this chapter has taken a lot of metaphoric blood sweat and tears to write I hope you like it and please review if gives me drive to write. **

**Reviews For Krieg**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm posting this to say I'm sorry but I feel like I can longer continue this fic. The last chapter I wrote looks and feels to me like I have ruined the plot and I've just stagnated with the same thing over and over again and I apologise to any fans who have been waiting for another chapter. Hopefully in the future inspiration will strike me and I will rewrite this fic but right now and for the foreseeable future this fic is discontinued.

Anyone who wants take over this fic can you please contact me


End file.
